


tell me something i don't know

by chamsaed



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Junbobficsparty2019, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, basically everyone knows about junbob, did i say they're cute, fluff uwu, junbob being cute, member's pov, side!yunbin if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamsaed/pseuds/chamsaed
Summary: donghyuk continued his way to the kitchen. the water suddenly tastes bitter. after eavesdropping on bobby and junhoe's conversation, he was sure that something was going on between them.if donghyuk was a bit jealous, he wouldn't say anything to anyone. if bobby is happy, then he is happy as well.





	1. kim jinhwan

**Author's Note:**

> so yayy! this is my attempt in writing fluff. i was very excited to write this uwu. well basically every member of the group ships junbob in real life hehe 
> 
> i hope you enjoy! pls love junbob a lot ♡

as the oldest member of the group, jinhwan believes that it is his responsibility to be the support system of his members. he values his members like his little brothers. they were like his family.

especially junhoe.

junhoe was known to be this cold, sassy brat when in fact, junhoe is just a small, shy bean. a big baby.

_"i'm not a baby, hyung."_

_"but you're acting like one."_

_"i hate you."_

over the years, jinhwan grew fond of junhoe.

junhoe would always come to him for help, like segregating the trash or finding the remote control. most times, the younger would come and ask him for advices.

_"do you think bobby hyung would mind if i wear his shirt?"_

_"why don't you ask him?"_

_"okay, maybe he won't. i'm just gonna wear this then."_

contrary to popular belief, yes, junhoe is the loudest member but he rarely voices out what he truly feels. okay, he's bad at expressing himself too, thus the birth of the awkward couple, junhoe and bobby.

until one night, the two of them are drinking and jinhwan might have mentioned their interview where bobby said that he want to have a drink with junhoe one day.

junhoe might have choked on his drink.

_"w-what about it, hyung? why bring up bobby hyung so suddenly?"_

_"hmm nothing. i'm thinking, we should invite him next time, yeah? he clearly wants to get closer to you, junhoe-yah. look, he always says that during our interviews."_

_"hmm."_

jinhwan can clearly picture the blood rising to junhoe's cheek. maybe it's because of the alcohol, but jinhwan knows better.

he knows junhoe.

it was when he had to check up on junhoe because the younger seems like taking a long time grabbing another bottle of whiskey in their kitchen, that it all made sense to jinhwan.

junhoe and bobby are talking to each other in hushed voices. junhoe was leaning against the counter while bobby has his hands on junhoe's sides.

_"when will you invite me to drink with you and jinhwan hyung?"_

_"i told you, this is just like, became our thing. why? are you jealous?"_

_"of course not!"_

_"okay, you're jealous."_

_"what is_ our _thing, then?"_

junhoe leaned in, capturing bobby's lips.

_"this. this is our thing."_

 

  
jinhwan decided not to ask junhoe or bobby about it. if they had wanted him to know, junhoe would have told him about it.

but he was extremely happy for that awkward couple.


	2. song yunhyeong

song yunhyeong loves taking care of the members. he would gladly clean their rooms and nag them everyday about why they should always practice cleanliness.

he also loves cooking for the members. that's his specialty.

it was one night, yunhyeong was preparing dinner for hanbin and bobby who were working all day in the studio when junhoe approached him.

_"hyung, can i help you cook?"_

there is no way that the koo junhoe will help him in the kitchen.

_"why? i mean, you never helped me in the kitchen before."_

_"nothing.. i just don't have anything to do. i'm bored and i can't sleep."_

_"i'm still not convinced."_

_"hyung do you want help or not?"_

it was still weird, in yunhyeong's memory. he doesn't know that aside from chanwoo, junhoe has also some talent in cooking.

maybe after all, junhoe is of help because they finished preparing hanbin and bobby's food in no time.

_"see hyung, i can even decorate the lunchboxes."_

junhoe showed him what he prepared.

_"a bunny?"_

_"i-i was thinking maybe you could give that to bobby hyung."_

_"and why is that?"_

_"nothing! geez, hyung. maybe you should also decorate hanbin's lunchbox."_

_"okay."_

_"night hyung, i'm going to sleep now."_

what's weirder that night (aside from hanbin rushing him the moment he stepped inside the studio) is when bobby smiled from ear to ear when he saw his food.

_"why? is there something on my face?"_

_"you smile like an idiot."_

_"oh."_

_"junhoe prepared that by the way."_

_"..."_

 

bobby wasn't able to answer after hearing that information but the blush and the smile creeping up his face was an enough answer for yunhyeong.

he, too, can't help but to smile. junhoe and bobby will really make a cute couple.


	3. kim hanbin

as the leader, kim hanbin only wants what's best for the group. with their comeback only a few days away, he's holed himself in the studio still finalizing the tracks of their comeback album.

good thing there is donghyuk who helps him in coordinating their song choreographies and of course, song yunhyeong who, every now and then, checks up on him and brings him food.

they were recording their comeback song and junhoe doesn't seem like himself. junhoe is the main vocalist of the group and hanbin always admire him for his talent and exceptional voice, but that day, junhoe made so many mistakes.

maybe it's the stress settling in, and his lack of sleep, that he might have said something to junhoe that caused the younger to leave the studio with tears in his eyes.

they stopped recording for the meantime. he didn't noticed bobby following after the main vocalist.

after recording the parts of the other members, jinhwan and yunhyeong approached him. yunghyeong told him to get some sleep first before they continue practicing. jinhwan apologized to him and said that junhoe is feeling sick that day.

hanbin agreed with the both of them and left the studio to bring junhoe back.

he could hear junhoe sniffling at the end of the hallway but he wasn't expecting to hear bobby's voice.

_"i know hanbin is stressed out because of our comeback and i'm here ruining the song he diligently worked on."_

_"junhoe, you're doing just fine. i know you can do it. maybe you're not just feeling well today."_

_"what if i ruin our comeback, hyung?"_

_"look at me. yes we're all stressed and pressured now, that's why maybe hanbin said that, okay? but he didn't mean that. i always loved your voice, junhoe. i know you can sing your part beautifully, like you always do."_

hanbin heard junhoe sniffle once more, trying his best to steady his breathing from crying.

_"how do you know?"_

_"because i'm your number one fan, remember? i always have."_

_"okay, can you give me a kiss to cheer me up?"_

 

 

there was a moment of silence between the two and that's when hanbin finally connected the dots.

with a smile on his face, hanbin went back to the recording studio. he was never wrong about the ikon's number one couple


	4. kim donghyuk

donghyuk was very fond of kim jiwon. in fact, he's his favorite hyung. they often play, do vlive together, and make demos in their shared studio.

most times, they just bicker a lot and afterwards come back to playing and running after each other's asses.

he wasn't sure when and how, he just naturally kept hanging around bobby even when they were just trainees.

chanwoo once teased him that maybe he has a crush on his bobby hyung.

donghyuk doesn't seem like it, but he's actually very observant of the people around him, especially his favorite hyung.

donghyuk would like to believe that he saw how junhoe and bobby fell in love with each other even before they realized it.

he noticed how bobby's tone changes whenever he talks to junhoe.

he would always talk about junhoe, and how he wish the younger will open his heart to him, or how he always admired his singing. donghyuk also noticed the way bobby looks at junhoe whenever the other talks. he was always ready to listen to junhoe's stories.

donghyuk wouldn't miss the way bobby's eyes smile whenever he looks at junhoe, or how would they steal glances at each other.

the moment they realized it, everything became awkward.

as much as bobby is obvious, junhoe is quite reserved. it was after the instagram incident that donghyuk thinks junhoe finally opened his heart for bobby.

he was on his way to drink water in the kitchen when he passed by junhoe's room. the didn't mean to listen but bobby suddenly spoke.

_"people will always have mean things about you, but it's up to you if you will let them get to you."_

_"i'm sorry, hyung. i should've been more careful. i should've been more responsible of my actions."_

_"junhoe, you apologized already. you may be wrong, yeah, but at least you were man enough to admit your mistakes and to apologize for what you did wrong. stop saying sorry now."_

_"but the people says-"_

_"koo junhoe, i swear if you read those comments again i'm gonna kiss you."_

_"hyung!"_

_"i'm just joking! geez, come here."_

donghyuk saw how bobby pulled junhoe into a hug, keeping the younger safe from all things.

junhoe burried his head in the crook of bobby's neck, feeling the warmth and the sense of home there in bobby's arms.

_"everything will be okay, junhoe. i promise."_

 

 

donghyuk continued his way to the kitchen. the water suddenly tastes bitter. after eavesdropping on bobby and junhoe's conversation, he was sure that something was going on between them.

if donghyuk was a bit jealous, he wouldn't say anything to anyone. if bobby is happy, then he is happy as well.


	5. jung chanwoo

as the maknae of the group, chanwoo still thinks that he was too young to fall in love, but he knows what love is, and seeing two people in love was truly beautiful.

it wasn't like he didn't pay attention like donghyuk did, it was just he was so busy practicing every day and now preparing for their comeback that he nearly missed the way junhoe and bobby changed.

but of course, as one of the shipper of the awkward couple, chanwoo still caught on.

chanwoo can tell that something is going on between junhoe and bobby. he would notice the light touches, the hushed conversations, and the lovely stares between the two.

junhoe and bobby still appears to be awkward to each other but clearly, there is something more than that.

chanwoo noticed how sometimes, bobby just finds his way beside junhoe during dance practice or how junhoe would accidentally sit beside bobby, purposedly.

it was one time when they were in a van going to a schedule. everyobe was asleep except for chanwoo, junhoe, and bobby.

junhoe usually seats at the back beside jinhwan, but that day, he was sitting beside bobby. the two were whispering softly to each other but chanwoo can still hear what they're saying.

_"you're hanging out a lot with chanwoo lately."_

_"hmmm"_

_"you're on his vlogs more than you helping me when i can't find my favorite sweatpants."_

_"are you jealous?"_

_"n-no?"_

_"okay."_

_"wai- that's all you have to say?"_

_"junhoe, chanwoo's a cute kid. he always supports me in every way he can so i also want to do the same to him."_

_"but he's cute."_

_"yeah, but you're cuter. even cuter when you're jealous."_

bobby laughed softly.

_"first of all, you're gonna wake the others and second, i am not jealous."_

_"whatever makes you sleep at night, babe."_

the two became quiet after that so chanwoo assumed that they have fallen asleep as well.

the maknae thought he was the only one who noticed, but he was definitely wrong when he heard hanbin and yunhyeong talking about the couple.

_"i told you. bobby always becomes this all-smiley, giddy, bunny whenever junhoe is around. i knew it."_

_"do you think they will tell us about them?"_

_"maybe, but knowing those two... if they want to tell it to us, they will do so."_

_"then let's just tell them about us."_

_"hanbin, there's nothing to tell."_

_"hyung!"_

chanwoo also noticed the way donghyuk stared at the couple during practice breaks or when they were at dorm. he noticed the way donghyuk would look at his bobby hyung with sad eyes. is he jealous? or chanwoo is just misunderstanding things?

the older members were also acting differently around junhoe or bobby. they either give them space or look at them differently.

 

do they also know something?

was chanwoo really the last one to know?


	6. epilogue

since they have the day off, yunhyeong promised to cook them dinner for the night. the lower floor decided to host the dinner, so they all gathered just in time for dinner after spending the day on their own.

jinhwan and donghyuk came together from shopping, hanbin came from the studio, and yunhyeong came with chanwoo after buying ingredients from the grocery.

meanwhile, the members found junhoe and bobby sleeping on the sofa. bobby has his arms around junhoe, still holding the remote control, while the junhoe is snuggled against bobby' chest. the tv is showing the fourth movie of harry potter and a tub of ice cream and some chips lay on the table.

the two is sleeping peacefully, there in each other's arms. yunhyeong cooed at the sight.

"aaaw, just look at them. aren't they so cute?"

"fucking finally," hanbin says, grinning, "hyung, we should also do that sometime."

"hanbin, stop."

"i'm so proud of them. the awkward couple grew past their awkwardness," jinhwan smiled.

"they look good together," donghyuk says.

"well, i'm gonna send this to bobby hyung," chanwoo says as he took pictures of the two.

"wait, you knew?" yunhyeong asked.

"of course, we all knew," hanbin answered.

"do you think they're planning on telling us about them?" donghyuk asked.

"well, i think yes. perhaps they aren't ready yet, but eventually they will. let's just give them time and let them be," said jinhwan.

"and i'm right. junbob is the first couple of ikon," says hanbin.

"you know hyungs, what if we just eat outside and let them sleep peacefully?"

"sounds like a plan," donghyuk finally says.

 

끝


End file.
